


Defying Categorization

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Hero, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Haiku, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Period-Typical Sexism, Poetry, Revenge, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Superpowers, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't meant to be <i>pretty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Categorization

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but comments, etc. still appreciated!! Xx

  
Deep deep deep black jet  
Black jet black soul no home  
No rhyme no reason.

"I bet you look real  
Pretty when you smile, girl."  
"You have no idea."

She's pretty, alright.  
Pretty goddamn close to the  
Point of no return.


End file.
